The information disclosed in the back ground is related art of the present disclosure, but not necessarily constitutes prior art.
At present, ultra-thin and lightweight has become the trend in the development of liquid crystal display devices. Many improvements have been made by major manufacturers on structures and assembling solutions of various elements to obtain ultra-thin and lightweight liquid crystal display devices.
Hence, edge-lit backlight modules which render thickness of products thinner are widely used in the liquid crystal display devices.